A Deeper Meaning
by uncertainfate
Summary: ***May contain OotP spoilers***Each chapter is a different song and story. 3 is up 4 isnt a chapter... please r and r!!!!
1. Foolish Games, Jewel

*You took your coat off and stood in the rain *  
*you were always crazy like that*  
*I watched from my window*  
*always felt I was outside looking in on you*  
  
Hermione cried, staring up from the Owlery her hands trembled and she  
forced herself to look down on him. "Why!" she heard him scream. His voice  
sounded as if it was being ripped from him, and overruled even the heavens,  
which retorted with thunder and humbled him with lighting  
  
*you were always the mysterious one*  
*with dark eyes and careless hair*  
*you were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care*  
  
Harry's head bowed. He was no longer serene or calm. He was insane with  
grief. Rain drops splashed onto is face. He was soaked, but no longer  
cared. "Sirius" He whispered. Then screamed "You said you'd always be here!  
Where are you now? Where are you when I NEED YOU?"  
  
Hermione could no longer hold herself back. After fumbling with her wand  
she wept, "A- Accio Firebolt." Harry's broom came to her. She struggled to  
steer, it dipped and dived, and her face was filled with fear.  
  
*Well in case you failed to notice*  
*in case you failed to see*  
*this is my heart bleeding before you  
*this is me down on my knees*  
  
the wind whipped around her. It was so cold it stung. "Leave me alone. Its  
over." Harry's hoarse voice whispered, "It must be over. I've lost  
everything." "Harry." Hermione didn't know what to say, she hugged him  
feeling him sob on her.  
  
*These foolish games are tearing me apart*  
*your thoughtless words are breaking my heart*  
*you're breaking my heart*  
  
to see him like this, pulled Hermione's heart in two. "Harry. Harry you'll  
live, please. It's not over. You can live without. without Sirius. We can  
live without Sirius." She sobbed.  
  
*You'd teach me of honest things*  
*things that were daring, things that were clean*  
*things that knew what an honest dollar did mean*  
*so I hid my soiled hands behind my back*  
*somewhere along the line I must've gone off track with you*  
*excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else*  
*somebody who gave a damn*  
*somebody more like myself*  
  
"How? How can you be so damn perfect? Don't you feel? God!" He yelled,  
unable to place his anger.  
  
*These foolish games are tearing me apart*  
*your thoughtless words are breaking my heart*  
*you're breaking my heart*  
  
She pulled him inside, and helped Ron put him into bed. She layed awake for  
hours. Still shaken with sobs, tears soon wet her face and pillow.  
"Perfect, if I'm so damn perfect how come I can't even tell you how I feel,  
Harry? Huh? How come I can't tell you?" she whispered  
  
*you took your coat off and stood in the rain*  
*you were always crazy like that*  
  
"I love you Harry." Hermione whimpered to herself, just before crying  
herself to sleep...  
  
~The Song, "Foolish Games" by Jewel was my inspiration, but the characters  
are fictional, made up by J.K. Rowling. Which are in the book series, Harry  
Potter. This did not occur in any of the books, or anywhere else that I  
know of. I got the idea for the format from FanFiction.net, specifically  
the author Chalice 


	2. Blurry, Puddle of Mudd

*Everything's so blurry*  
*and everyone's so fake*  
*everybody's empty*  
*and everything is so messed up*  
*preoccupied without you*  
*I cannot live at all*  
*my whole world surrounds you*  
*I stumble and I crawl*  
  
"There is no 'us'!" Her voices rang in Ron's head, hot tears sliding down  
his face. The scenes played over and over in his head, 'where did I go  
wrong?' he whimpered, then he remembered. He saw himself saying only but an  
hour ago, 'Ohh let me guess another note to your Vicky, ehh?' Hermione's  
face then fell, in anger she replied 'Ron! I know you don't want me to be  
happy, but for once will you just stop?'  
  
*& you could be my someone*  
*you can be my scene*  
*you know that I'll protect you*  
*from all of the obscene*  
*I wonder what your doing*  
*imagine where you are*  
*there's oceans in between us*  
*but that's not very far*  
  
She gathered her things and ran out of the Great Hall, everyone was  
starring at him as he chased after her. 'Why can't she see it? If she's so  
smart, why can't she hear what I'm saying? Ron thought silently.'  
  
*can you take it all away*  
*can you take it all away*  
*well you shoved it in my face*  
*this pain you gave to me*  
*can you take it all away*  
*can you take it all away*  
*well you shoved it in my face*  
  
Hermione paced in her dormitory, 'What is wrong with Ron, all this time he  
acts supportive, but its all a joke one big joke.' Her head was pounding  
from crying, Then she heard a quiet knock on the tall oak door. She layed  
down, pretending to be asleep. "Hermione!" she heard Ron beg, "Please." She  
could feel the pain in his voice.  
  
*everyone is changing*  
*there's no one left that's real*  
*make up your own ending*  
*and let me know just how you feel*  
*cause I am lost without you*  
*I cannot live at all*  
*my whole world surrounds you*  
*I stumble then I crawl*  
*& you could be my someone*  
*you can be my scene*  
*you know that I will save you*  
*from all of the unclean*  
*I wonder what your doing*  
*I wonder where you are*  
*there's oceans in between us*  
*but that's not very far*  
  
"Hermione. I know. I know your in there. come on. I just wanted to tell  
you." Ron sighed and then whispered "I love you." Hermione willed herself  
to fall asleep, but she knew nothing could ever be the same.  
  
*Can you take it all away*  
*Can you take it all away*  
*well you shoved it in my face*  
*the pain you gave to me*  
~The Song, "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd was my inspiration, but the  
characters are fictional, made up by J.K. Rowling. Which are in the book  
series, Harry Potter. This did not occur in any of the books, or anywhere  
else that I know of. I got the idea for the format from FanFiction.net,  
specifically the author Chalice  
  
~A/N, I love this song!!! By the way, my reviews for others before today  
were signed, because I couldn't get my e-mail address to work, so I used  
the name Britney. I am adding my faves to the profile thing asap. Thanks  
for your time everyone!!  
~*~Br*tney~*~ 


	3. Miss independent, Kelly Clarkson

Disclaimer~ I do not own any of the characters (which belongs to Rowling),  
or the song (which belongs to Kelly Clarkson), I am not making any money,  
or publishing this in any way  
  
*Miss independent*  
*Miss self-sufficient*  
*Miss keep your distance*  
  
Hermione stepped back, then tears welled up inside her, she was ready to  
run into the castle, and cry again... 'No!' She told her heart, 'You are  
better then this.'  
  
*Miss unafraid*  
*Miss out of my way*  
*Miss don't let a man interfere, no*  
  
She smiled and said to the handsome boy in front of her, "Pleasure, I'm  
sure." Spun on her heel and walked off.  
  
*Miss on her own*  
*Miss almost grown*  
*Miss never let a man help her off her throne*  
  
As she strut across the Hogwart's grounds she heard her classmates  
whispering. "Oh my god!" and "He broke up with her, yeah JUST now!" could  
be made out. Her hips swung, and her head was held high. "Yep Viktor Krum  
just broke up with me," she laughed with superiority. "But I can do better,  
oh so much better then him."  
  
*So, by keeping her heart protected*  
*She'll never, ever feel rejected*  
*Little miss apprehensive*  
*Said ooh, she fell in love*  
  
Ron walked up, with caution, "So, you okay?" he inquired. Hermione smiled  
and said, "Yeah," Her voice grew stronger, and filled with confidence, "I  
think I am." Ron looked at her, 'I love you.' He whispered, unaware she  
heard him.  
  
*What is this feeling taking over?*  
*Thinking no one could open the door*  
*Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real*  
*What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?*  
*Goodbye, old you, when love, is true*  
  
"Ron," Hermione began, "I love you, too." Suddenly everything seemed clear  
and just right.  
  
*Misguided heart*  
*Miss play it smart*  
*Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no*  
*But she miscalculated*  
*She didn't wanna end up jaded*  
*And this miss decided not to miss out on true love*  
*So, by changing a misconception*  
*She went in a new direction*  
*And found inside, she felt a connection*  
*She fell in love*  
  
Three months later, it was still perfect, candle-lit dinners to midnight  
walks. Hermione smiled, thinking back on Krum, and thought 'You don't know  
what your missing. Vicky' She added laughing  
  
*What is this feeling taking over?*  
*Thinking no one could open the door*  
*Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real *  
*What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?*  
*Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)*  
  
The entire school sat, in the Great Hall, and as mail arrived she, along  
with most of the other students, spotted one of the owls carrying a single  
red rose. The girls all gasped jealously as it landed softly.  
  
*When miss independent walked away*  
*No time for love that came her way*  
*She looked in the mirror and thought today*  
*What happened to miss no longer afraid?*  
*It took some time for her to see*  
*How beautiful love could truly be*  
*No more talk of why can't that be me*  
*I'm so glad I've finally seen*  
  
Hermione untied the rose and a small note, she smiled and felt herself  
begin to cry, 'My dear Hermione,' it read, 'I love you. Now and Forever,  
R.W.'  
  
*What is this feeling taking over?*  
*Thinking no one could open the door*  
*Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real*  
*What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?*  
*Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)*  
  
She thought to herself 'What took us so long?' and then remembered.  
  
*Miss independent*  
  
As they walked down the hall, holding hands, she knew, everyone was  
starring.  
  
~*~Br*tney~*~ 


	4. Pretty Girl The Way, Sugar Cult

Disclaimer: The song is Pretty Girl a.k.a. The Way by Sugar Cult and the characters are fomr the Harry Potter Series by J.K. Rowling. Not me.  
  
Author's Note: I know I said that I would take challenges, but I lied. I discovered that I hear stories in songs, I don't just pick a song and write to it, so no I can not do your songs. I also said I was done with this fiction, I lied again, you might as well get use to it (lol). Enjoy! ~*~br*tney~*~  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ginny smiled slyly, her hair fell over her eyes, and she absentmindly bite her bottom lip. No matter how long they were together, 6 weeks and counting, she would always be trying to please him. Her hands slipped into her back pockets of her jeans.  
  
It was September first, and her muggle clothes were playing games with his mind. After begging Hermione took her shopping in muggle shops. She had on a little too much make-up, and Mrs. Weasley was not entirely pleased.  
  
*Pretty Girl...*  
  
*Pretty Girl...*  
  
"Ginny?" Harry resisted to run up to her and hug her tightly, never letting go. "Could we talk alone?" His eyes were blank and cold.  
  
*Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything*  
  
*Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about*  
  
Their footsteps echoed, most of the train was still empty it did not take long to have closed the door and slide the lock. Ginny wrung her hands, worried. Two years ago she swore she didn't like Harry, but here she was again: wishing for his attention and care.  
  
*That's what you get for falling again*  
  
*You can never get 'em out of your head*  
  
"Ginny, you know how much you mean to me right?" Harry's eyes would not meet her own.  
  
"Yes, and you know how I feel about you. What is this about Harry?" Tears welled up; she sensed whatever was bothering Harry couldn't be good.  
  
*That's what you get for falling again*  
  
*You can never get 'em out of your head*  
  
"Well, I need a break. I- This is my last year at Hogwarts. I need to decide what I am. What I want to be." His gaze shifted, and he forced himself to look her in the eyes.  
  
*It's the way*  
  
*That he makes you feel*  
  
"Harry, how does that affect us? We could still be together?" A single tear slid down her face, followed by her mascara, she silently cursed herself for crying in front of him. She had before, of course, but this was different.  
  
*It's the way*  
  
*That he kisses you*  
  
"I wish. . ." He paused, "We can't, we just can't."  
  
*It's the way*  
  
*That he makes you fall in love*  
  
Ginny's mouth was closed, her lips formed a tight line. She tried to reply, but discovered that she had lost her voice. There was nothing left to fight for. He wanted out, and nothing she said could change that.  
  
*She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and*  
  
*Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men*  
  
*And that's what you get for falling again*  
  
*You can never get 'em out of your head*  
  
She stood up, and fumbled with the lock. Soon, she was in the hallway, searching for the bathroom. Tears were flowing freely now; she didn't bother trying to stop them.  
  
*And that's what you get for falling again*  
  
*You can never get 'em out of your head*  
  
"Is that little Weasley? What's wrong? Did you finally release how poor your family is?" A man with a slow drawl said just above a whisper.  
  
*It's the way*  
  
*That he makes you feel*  
  
Draco's voice was deep and just above a whisper. They were the only people around; he wasn't even trying to humiliate her in front of a crowd. His insults were meant just for her, to toy with her mind.  
  
*It's the way*  
  
*That he kisses you*  
  
She wished Harry was there to defend her.  
  
*It's the way*  
  
*That he makes you fall in love*  
  
"Leave me alone." It was a plea; she lacked the strength for a fight. She slipped into the bathroom and sobbed with out regret.  
  
*It's the way*  
  
*That he makes you feel*  
  
Harry relocked the door, and felt tears sting his eyes. He pulled the shades, and pulled out a picture of Ginny and himself, kissing. Hermione had sneaked up to them and took it, and later given it to him.  
  
*It's the way*  
  
*That he kisses you*  
  
*It's the way*  
  
*That he makes you fall in love*  
  
~Memory~  
  
Dumbledor's voice echoed back into his mind. 'Harry, I think that Voldemort is planning on kidnapping those closest to you. I am telling you this as a warning; you are to tell someone in the Order if you have a dream. We will help get them, but it is a trap. We will do all we can to keep them safe.'  
  
*Love*  
  
'What about Ginny?'  
  
~End of Memory~  
  
*Pretty girl*  
  
*Pretty girl*  
  
He tried to reassure himself, but his mind kept replaying her tears. His fist hit the wall in anger; once he started he couldn't stop. His knuckles were red before he sat down, breathing ragged.  
  
"She has to know the truth." Harry finally said out loud, settling his inner debate.  
  
*Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything*  
  
Following the sounds of her crying he found her quickly. She had locked herself in the bathroom, he knocked quietly.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
*Pretty soon she'll figure out*  
  
The lock slid open.  
  
*You can never get 'em out of your head*  
  
He led her to the compartment.  
  
*It's the way*  
  
*That he makes you cry*  
  
"Ginny, I love you." His manner revealed the seriousness of it.  
  
*It's the way*  
  
*That he in your mind*  
  
"The Order think that Voldemort-" Ginny shuddered. "He is planning on hold someone important to me hostage." She gasped.  
  
*It's the way*  
  
*That he makes you fall in love*  
  
"And to keep you safe, we need to stay away from each other. Is that clear?"  
  
*It's the way*  
  
*That he makes you feel*  
  
"I love you, Harry."  
  
*It's the way*  
  
*That he kisses you*  
  
"Right now, we need to act like you are just Ron's little brother and nothing else. The only people who knew we were together were Ron, Hermione and your parent's right?  
  
She nodded.  
  
*It's the way*  
  
*That he makes you fall in love*  
  
"One day, we will be together again and I will tell the whole world how I feel about you. One day we can get married, and live a fairy tale. But, not now. All of this will be worth it on that day, Ginny, all of it."  
  
*Love*  
  
They kissed one more time, a good bye.  
  
*Love* 


End file.
